Raise the Oozy Scab
"Raise the Oozy Scab" is the 9th episode of season 1. Plot The episode begins with Ms. Fowl teaching the class about whales. Butch gives Carl wedgies, causing him to make a strange call which Ms. Fowl mistakes as a mating call. Ms. Fowl assigns a project to the class about teaming up with a partner to make a marine project. Carl and Sheen are eager to be partners, but are scared to be partners with Jimmy. Cindy insults Jimmy stating that nobody wants to be his lab partner. However, Libby won't be her partner because she promised to be partners with Brittany in exchange for a music CD. Ms. Fowl decides that Jimmy and Cindy should be partners because they are the only classmates without one. The day ends with the new school bell, a lightning flash signals the end of the period. The next day, Carl and Sheen come to Jimmy's home to encourage him. Carl goes first to encourage him with Fish Snack 'Ems, "The best seafood in a bag!". Jimmy states that won't be necessary, as he will do his project by finding a treasure in the "Oozy Scab" a pirate ship that sunk in the nineteenth century by taking his submarine that can go as deep as 90,000 fathoms. Jimmy thinks if he can scare Cindy enough, Cindy will become too scared to go near it. Cindy shows up, not caring about their grade, but to just put a bunch of seashells together. Jimmy confesses that he can't join her, because he has to go in a dangerous journey in his "extremely cramped submarine. Cindy, not intimidated one bit, goes anyway. The next morning, Jimmy takes Carl, Sheen and Cindy in his sub. Jimmy believes that with his invention, the GillGab 9000, he can ask the fish to where the treasure is. Jimmy attempts to talk to fish for hours, without any luck. Cindy decides to mutiny him, as his idea is useless. Carl and Sheen tie him up, and Cindy uses a map to mark the Oozy Scab. Cindy finds the Oozy Scab, but before she can get it, a Giant Squid attacks the ship. Cindy attempts to talk to it via the GillGab 9000, but it doesn't work. Cindy begs Jimmy to help, but he will only help if Cindy admits he is a smarter, nicer, all-around better person than herself. Cindy finally gives up, and Jimmy helps. He discovers that the squid can't understand them because the GillGab 9000 only allows them to talk to fish, but if he puts squid a piece of Fish Snack 'Ems on the computer chip of the GillGab 9000, he can communicate with the squid because they contain squid It works, and they take the treasure back to Retroville. The next day, the treasure chest is revealed to be full of Saltwater Taffy. Jimmy and Cindy get an A+ on the project, but Jimmy is still disappointed. The episode ends with Cindy mocking Jimmy because of the outcome as he hits his head against the treasure chest, saying "I don't.... want to talk about it." Quotes *''"There he goes again. He has to complicate a perfectly good plan with his goofy unnecessary invention!"'' - Cindy *''"Oh, you're just jealous because Jimmy is a genius. Come on Captain Jimmy, show us your goofy unnecessary invention!"'' - Sheen *''"Nothing! It's just that this is the new mix Master P CD, and I didn't promised to do Brittany's entire project in exchange for it, If that's what you're thinking."'' - Libby Trivia *In this episode, none of Jimmy's inventions malfunction. *The episode's title comes from the 1980 film Raise the Titanic! *Despite the title, the Oozy Scab isn't raised out of the water at all, just its treasure chest. *This episode reveals that Brittany doesn't know how to read. *Starting this episode, the walls of Jimmy’s classroom are lime green. Gallery 105a Category:Season 1